


fifty times over

by serenlty



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, fluff n stuff, i just really wanted to do these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenlty/pseuds/serenlty
Summary: makomao-centric 50 themes set! from the one-sentence prompts.





	1. Ring

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for indulging me!  
> i took these prompts from one sentence community whatever it's called, the set is gamma!

"I do," Makoto says, but the words are drowned out in comparison to the feeling of Mao, smiling and clearly holding back tears, sliding a simple golden ring onto Makoto's finger.


	2. Hero

Chiaki's heroism was definitely starting to rub off on Mao, Makoto decided: even though all Mao had done was find a lost flash drive with an important project stored on it, Makoto certainly felt as if he'd been saved.


	3. Memory

Every time the memories return-the flashing, too-bright lights, the oversized cameras, the snobby directors and the fake, coercing voices...every time those memories return to haunt him, Mao is always there are ready to replace them with memories that are ten times better.


	4. Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT KIND OF A PROMPT IS THIS i was so stuck

When Makoto asks what's in his hands, Mao jumps and forces his hands even further behind him, hiding the thin box within them-it's just a series of games that Makoto wanted, but a surprise gift is a surprise gift nonetheless.


	5. Run (hunger games au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did someone say hunger games au because i did

"Makoto, run!" Mao yells, surrounded by intimidating figures, and the last thing Makoto can see before his feet carry him away is the way Mao falls to the ground, shot dead by an arrow from behind.

**Author's Note:**

> i love makomao too much  
> twit: @rltsumao


End file.
